


baby, you're such a nightmare

by julien (dxlliances)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 02:11:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11393208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxlliances/pseuds/julien
Summary: in which jongin had a nightmare that turned out to be a tease from sehun.and well, he felt like giving the boy a lesson for interrupting his precious sleep.





	baby, you're such a nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> \- x-posted. un-betaed.  
> \- lame ; ;

Darkness, darkness, nothing but darkness.

Jongin was wandering around a place filled with shadows, blindly reaching for something to hold on, but only seizing a handful of air. Why is he here? Is it hell or just a genuine reflection of his mind?

The sky- was it even one anymore?- fell upon him in next to no time, and he hardly had enough times to react, though running sounds rather pointless, and hiding is nearly impossible. The dark matting soon began to suffocate him, slowly, very slowly, drawing ounces and ounces of oxygen out of his lungs.

At some blurred point, his arms raised and desperately waved, trying to push the black curtain away, but—

“Hahahahahahahahaha!”

_Wait.That sounds familiar._

Jongin’s eyes fluttered open despite the bright lights and he shot up, only to see a pale boy rolling on the wooden floor and laughing like there was no tomorrow, a pillow in his hands.

_Oh Sehun._

“Oh my fucking god! Jongin you should have seen yourself! I just put this on your face-“ He swung the pillow hysterically and placed his unoccupied hand atop of his stomach as his frame bent in half over a situation Jongin found nothing funny about. “-and you were thrashing side to side, whimpering like a lost puppy!”

The more Sehun laughed, the less amused Jongin looked. _This little piece of shit seriously needed some lessons._ Blame his grumpy state whenever he was aroused, but he has already leapt towards the his part-time-fwb-full-time-bestfriend and furiously yanking the fucking cushion off his hold and throwing away, leaving a dazed Sehun with his eyes widened and mouth gaping, then a pinkish tongue stuck out to run across those already glossy lips. “How long is it been since I last told you to behave?”

Sehun probably never thought his randomness would be such a bitch to him. But Jongin already had him on his back, the weight landing on him promised danger yet he could barely deny the heat forming in the pits of his stomach. God knows what kind of attraction Kim fucking Jongin possesses, with the eyes of a fervently sexual animal and an arrogant smirk fit for a sex lord. It happened more quickly than a blink of one’s eyes; something hot and plush latched onto his mouth, aggressively stealing ounces and ounces of his oxygen. Jongin roughly claimed his thin tiers with hunger, ignoring the choked gasps and helpless tries to jerk away from the lad beneath him.

They’d been kissing for how long, Sehun couldn’t remember, but he remember the sting when Jongin sunk a faultless set of teeth into his lower lip, forcing him to open his mouth for a keen tongue to slip in. It churned, not only every reachable corners in his cavern but also his emotions. More than anyone, Sehun knew he should be scared at least, or feel offended for the better. But the longing raising in his blood is blatant, shamelessly yearning for more than a kiss. It’d be lying to say Sehun wasn’t imagining having this overwhelming mixture of velvet, fire and cream all over his skin.

"Oh Sehun." Words fallen from those sinful lips like fine chocolate lingered in Sehun's ears as Jongin's visage slowly got closer to his own once more, statuesque brows knitted in something that wasn't merely annoyance. "You know what you would get for waking me up?"

Unconsciously, Sehun nodded, then quickly shook his head, more like shook off his inappropriate thoughts though. The deed gained a half-smile from the tanned male, and the very next moment, Sehun sensed a large, warm palm languidly caressing his cheek, but his bewilderment towards the unexpected gentleness didn't last long when Jongin murmured huskily with his dark coloured eyes glinting with mischievousness. "On your fours, baby boy. And feel sorry for your throat, since you'd be screaming all night long."

The atmosphere got suffocating in next to no time, Sehun wasn’t able to find his voice at all. No retorts made and the milky boy once again experienced why people, including himself, failed to reject Jongin, as well as how a prey felt when being put under a predator’s observation. He found himself limp enough to be flipped over, the solid floor drawing a low moan from his slightly parted lips. In this position, Sehun obviously wasn’t aware of the effect it had on Jongin, but he didn’t miss the pressure against his thighs. “Face down, ass up.” Jongin instructed him, sounding coaxingly enough to get the younger obeyed, providing a great view of his fine ass, taut and defined even under the scratchy fabric, making Jongin lick his lips in anticipation as his hands rushed to the Sehun’s front, almost tearing the button off before taking a hold of his manhood.

That was an electric shock glared in Sehun’s system, awaking his senses. He snapped his gaze towards Jongin’s direction, arms supporting his own weight in order to push himself up from the tough floor, but Jongin was faster, seizing both of Sehun’s wrist and locking them behind his back. Losing his balance, the younger had his head knocked against the solid surface, a sharp pain stinging in the joint connecting his blades and forearms, but it’s nothing compared to the materials binding his hands ever so tightly. Jongin’s made good use of his belt, the edges of the band sinking into Sehun’s soft flesh, forming a slight shade of pink. Sehun groans in pain, the sound deep and arousing and just simply bewitching that Jongin started to think that maybe, just maybe, it’s a good thing to hurt him more, so that coming from that slender neck would no longer be whinings but screamings.

Jongin doesn’t touch his member again, unlike Sehun thought, but is stripping the jeans and the boxers beneath off the honey thighs completely, nonchalantly leaving them on the level of two prominent knees. A hiss leaves Sehun’s thin lips as the cold hit him on the ass, or maybe the large palm running up and down along his inner thighs. Sehun was aware that Jongin had a thing for finger-fucking him, and he anticipated for a rough digit to intrude his cavern. But instead, the palm’s suddenly gone, only to fall on his cheek in a loud slap.

"Don't ever disturb my sleep again." With each emphasized syllable, comes a forcibly smack against the taut ass cheeks. It's hard to resist a slim Sehun with his arse naked and stuck up in the air, helplessly wiggling after each slap as puppy-like whining never ceased to spill out from his parted lips.

Sehun's eyes widened at the unexpected hits. And he barely had time to assimilate the situation before Jongin hit him again, and again. It felt weird to be spanked by your bestfriend, it surely did, though Sehun couldn't help but find it monstrously satisfying. It matched the scratches on his wrists so well, sickly well, and eventually, he heard himself mumbling. "Please, Jongin. Please."

"Please what, baby?" Being the teasing fucker that he is, Jongin stopped with his slaps right there and brushed his thumbs against the reddened patch instead. He smirks triumphantly. Sehun certainly loves it rough.

"Please hit me again..."

"And why would I do that?" Languidly as ever, the tanned boy brought his unoccupied hand to the puckered entrance and prodded it with a pointer. The contact effected almost immediately as Sehun pushed himself backwards, earning a phalanx in his perky ass.

"Because... I love your hand on my ass... on my body... Oh god... Just touch me, Jongin... I'm all yours to go wild on."

The words stroke Jongin's ego very much. And he made a second mental note to dominate Sehun thoroughly, merely for the sake of seeing him begging and crying in pleasure. He left the younger's pinkish hole undone and gripped his hip to keep him still, as his palm met that round flesh continuously. They both lost track of the hits, but all they care about is how Sehun's ass is all red and heated from the impact, his eyes hazed with a thin film of sexual needs, cock slowly stiffened conformably with rhythmical strikes on his lower region.

Who knows if this method gave Sehun any lessons about not messing with Jongin's nap.

The density of the smackings decreased, as well as the intensity, until Jongin's palm is just simply caressing the burnt flesh with somewhat adoration. Sehun laid mewling like a pampered kitten, wrists stopped struggling ages ago, only twitching from times to times. Some rustlings of fabric, and the elder's frame enveloped him, warmth so close to his behind but making no moves. Sehun wants to feel filled now, but something told him he wouldn't get it so easily, confirmed by the hot whisper Jongin emits into his ear. "You needy little bitch."

The pale boy swallowed wholly. He had no idea what Jongin was up to, but curiosity growing in his guts simultaneously with timorous. The pressure weighing on him vanished, yet he couldn't exactly figure out the reason, all clue he's got is the soft thuds of footsteps lowered and disappeared at some point. Jongin wouldn't really leave him hanging, would he? But knowing his bestie, nothing is most likely impossible.

His arms started to get fatigued from being pinioned and the leather belt tying his wrists up isn't helping at all as it only added numbness to the state, the side of his face not any better. Knees weary, ass burning, embarrassment slowly washed over Sehun as the thought of him staying helpless when Jongin returns invaded his mind. The lanky boy stretches his legs then, with all the flexibility he's gained from dancing, flips himself over. The movement caused a sting in his shoulder, but it worked.

Or not.

Regrettably, now his front is shown, with a half-hardened cock pointing up in the air.

So pathetic.

Nibbling on his lower lip, Sehun wants to roll over again, but god, his whole system is high with so much needs and he can't control them anymore, the most useful thing is to prevent his frame from pressing on his already numbed arms, and to keep his eyes locked onto Jongin's as the boy enters the room--

Naked. Naked Jongin. Sehun feels his stomach doing an overturn. It's been pretty long since he last saw the latter's exposed glory, and it wouldn't be exaggerating to say the sight always does wonders to his imagination.

Jongin didn't miss the way Sehun slightly parted his glossy tiers, if he wasn't tied up, it would be no surprise if he touched himself under Jongin's eyes. Great masturbating materials, but Jongin's got another plan. Seeing Sehun totally defenseless like this gave him a twisted satisfaction, yet patience is the key to everything.

"I didn't say you could change your position." There was poisonous saccharin in Jongin's smooth voice when he kneels down in between Sehun's shivering thighs, dangerous yet lustful gaze in coffee hues captivating the skinny boy completely as nimble fingers took a fervent grab of his t-shirt, effortlessly tearing it open. The ripping sound elicits a soft moan from Sehun, the volume of which increasing when his nipples, each by each, are greeted with something sticky and icy. The coldness continues to be plastered all over his bare chest, down to his flat tummy, and Sehun instinctively pulls his legs up and spreads his thighs further apart, his wrists struggling but to no avail and his body arched in a graceful arc as a small scream torn from his throat. It's down there, right there, Jongin's large palm rubbing ice-cream along his aching organ. Half-lidded eyes bulged in anticipation and overwhelming intake of tease, then squeezed shut in pleasurable trauma.

"You really suit being the definition of milky baby, Sehuna." Laughters are obvious in Jongin's deep tone, sending chills through Sehun's spinal cord. The cream-covered chest heaves with urgent breaths, pinkish buds reddened due to the biting cold and arousal. He's never felt so naked, so nude, and it's like if Jongin kept playing him for any longer, he would come right on the spot.

The torturous sensation shot to the summit when Jongin draws a wet line across his shoulders, followed by several soft sucks from two prominent collarbones to the place of his heart. The thudding beats only amused him even more, predatory gaze met Sehun's dazed one halfway. With an arrogant lift of his brows, Jongin managed to keep their eye-contact, earning more and more moans from those swollen yet lovely lips as he travels a little lower, luscious lips capturing a perky bud and pulling at it very gently. It's still enough to get Sehun reacting but Jongin is way too tricky with paces, changing it to the crazy level with hungry suckings and rough biting. Sehun was hanging on the edge, but his needs spoke up, catching up with Jongin's tease immediately.

"Hard... Please..."

Jongin gladly complies, since he's thirsty for Sehun's delicious taste as well. The sticky cream soon became replaced with his saliva, and he wasted no times, darting to the abandoned nipple whilst guiding his hands downwards; one rested on the younger's thigh and one wrapped around his own throbbing length, pumping it in rhythm with the movements of his mouth, Sehun whimpering is the inspiration for his erection. His tongue eagerly works on the lad's petite body, coaxing it into dancing sensually with each flick and swirl. Jongin gave himself a firm squeeze when his wet flesh touched Sehun's abdomen, pressing against the light yet lean muscles, cleaning the white off that baby skin. As he digs his skillful tongue in a cute navel, Sehun squirms, moaning loudly and attempting to buck his hips upwards.

"Seriously, Sehuna. That little hole of yours is just dripping for me." Jongin pulls away and coos, the smugness hardens Sehun's poor length almost shortly if it could get any harder. Pearl-like droplets leak from the slit, glittering on the swollen tip as if inviting him to devour them all. Sehun would probably grab Jongin by his hair and push his face to where it should be if his wrists were tied up this way. The heat was too much though, and the boy helplessly lifted his hips off the linoleum covered floor, half-lidded eyes locked on the other's intense ones. "Our Sehunnie certainly likes to be licked, yeah?"

Sehun eagerly nods to the question. "I like everything you do... Jongin-ah... Just... do..."

Jongin actually lives up with his words, making Sehun scream out in his highest tone as the consuming satisfaction sweeps ounces and ounces of sanity off his mind. His beg never got to be finish as it was taken over by an incoherent string of _My God_ , _So good_ , _Your mouth_ and constant _Aaah, suck me harder_. His cock twitched at every motion of Jongin's clever tongue, erected proudly in the heat of a sinful mouth swallowing him whole. Each time the devious lad sucked on his girth is one time his moan pitched a higher tone, and Jongin just had to pump himself harder. His hand pushed the younger's leg upwards until it's hooked over his broad shoulder then slid forwards to reach two tied wrists under Sehun's back, undoing it almost impatiently. A tired, yet relaxed groan slipped off two rosy tiers as those fatigued hands raked through Jongin's raven locks, gripping and tugging at them needily. Jongin didn’t stop to be such a fucker though, he hollows his cheeks and sucks Sehun so deeply that the leaking tip hit the back of his throat. Ever so professionally, he was still able to twirl and slide his tongue against the growing base, putting more pressure in his flexibility performance. Sehun was so ready to come, but of course, the elder would never let it happen, not when he himself was burnt in lust.

As he releases Sehun’s aching skin with a lewd pop, the pleased moaning shortly become annoyed whinings. The milky boy makes a face, while Jongin is still too busy admiring his own fruit to get bothered by such frowns. Sehun is completely an undone mess beneath him; cherry glossy lips (with occasional licks of his own tongue- damn that habit), swollen nipples, tensed abs, thighs opened widely and most interestingly, melted cream streaming down to his perky entrance. It made Jongin rock-hard, but for sure not as painfully as Sehun’s member, he was aware of that as well, being so close to the climax yet unable to come, nothing could be more fiendishly torturing than that.

“Don’t frown, kitten. Wouldn’t you like my cock inside you better than cumming dry?” Jongin leans over and plants a kiss upon the latter’s knitted brown, his now free hands pampering the inner sides of those slim thighs, not-so-nonchalantly avoiding any other contact with his throbbing length yet still too sufficient to stir the needs in the pits of Sehun’s stomach once again. The wince is no longer staining his angelic visage when Jongin latches their mouths together, sharing the lingering sugary taste of creamy and salty radiation of precum. Their tongues battled for victory and domination, breaths – heavy and ragged ones – tangled in seemingly forever, until their lungs scream for oxygen and saliva slick on their lips. And Sehun gives no fuck about inhaling, too busy gasping as Jongin wedged himself between his legs, his groin pressed against the moist hole, rubbing playfully – never gentle enough for Sehun to catch his breath nor was it forcible to the younger’s liking. Chocolate hues glistened with devious intent, and Sehun thinks even if the words weren’t audible, he would still hear it.

“You have been a good baby, but this is your punishment and nothing could ever change it.” The moment Jongin had his body landed on Sehun’s fully, electric shocks rushed through their veins due to the colliding of skins, where the sticky cream tinted Jongin’s vetvety exposure and wetness ruled their consciousness, and Sehun eagerly wrapped his arms around the elder’s shoulders, legs around his waist. He knew what Jongin was mentioning.

An expected pain torn his body apart, and Sehun’s eyes shot opened, pupils dilated and mouth formed into a flawless ‘o’. A growl near his ear announces the difficulty Jongin is having in penetrating him, but he managed to do it, pushing his glorious cock inside Sehun in just one go. Though helped with the ice-cream, the tight walls still make him feel like he is being squeezed and oh god, they are sucking him in invitingly. “I miss being inside of you so fucking much.” Grinding his teeth, Jongin found the need to feast on the latter again, and so he did, taking his earlobe in his mouth and savouring it whilst his hands continuously gripped at Sehun’s side with bruising force, and Sehun returns the favour by dragging his nails along the planes of Jongin’s back, fingertips digging deeply into the sun-kissed skin and leaving scarlet marks on the expanse.

“Move… Jongin… Move…”

Jongin doesn’t need to be told twice, picking up his pace almost immediately, thrusting his manhood into Sehun’s perky asshole. He murmurs _you are so fucking tight_ and _I’m fucking you ball-deep_ , the words full of hunger and predatory lust but somehow become immensely sweet for Sehun oh-so-sane senses. He replies with a sloppy kiss and tightens his legs around Jongin’s low-back, allowing the tanned one’s cock to fill him to the brim, his ring muscles failed to adjust to the pace, being obliged to stretch wide and nice for the beastly monster to savage. His toes curled in floating pleasure, eyes teary and lips crushed against Jongin’s plump ones. Their moans heated the room up, such libidinous sounds but to their hearing, they were even more blissful than any melodies ever existing on Earth.

With a tad bit of strength added, Jongin felt a bunch of nerves piercing into his mind and his swollen head prodded against the one and only sweet spot, drawing an euphoric scream from Sehun. Their kiss broke, a conceited smile plastered on Jongin’s seducing features as he glances downwards, enjoying the sight of his cock disappearing wholly in the younger’s hole. Sehun, on the other hand, satisfied with just being fucked thoroughly and imagining the heavenly scene. Gathering all his energy, he arched his back and let his loud yelling freely fall from his lips, his throat on fire but he couldn’t careless, his whole system is being locked, captured by Jongin’s magical touches as his sensitive spot is being abused violently with animalistic thrusts and rolls of hips, Jongin’s cock hard and desperately throbbing in his cavern, grazing against his walls as if marking its territory. “I’m… coming…”

The sentence was hanging in the air and time seemed to freeze on its eternal steps when Sehun sees stars and his mind unfocused, gravity zero and balance forgotten, as if he was tottering on a teeter and the apex given by Jongin became the wings raising him up above waves and waves of pleasure. And he comes hard, white droplets splashed on the toned abdomen of Jongin’s, his entrance constricted around his cock, squeezim him into oblivion. And orgasm ripped through Jongin, he erupted madly, painting Sehun’s walls with his essence. Panting heavily, eyes hazed with bliss, the elder languidly thrusts a few more beats to ride his high. The pale limbs loosened around him, Sehun fell asleep, missing the look in Jongin’s coffee hues, a look containing more than satisfaction and lust.

* * *

 

**e n d**

 

[ask.fm](http://ask.fm/Apple0723) [twitter](https://twitter.com/dxlliances)

**Author's Note:**

> if you read all 3600 words of this mess, you have my sincere thank--


End file.
